The present invention relates to a wideband RF switching matrix, and more particularly to such a matrix having improved circuitry interconnections.
Non-blocking RF switching matrices are well known in the art. Such matrices permit digital switching of RF signals from multiple sources, such as antennas, to multiple outputs, typically several receiver positions. At every matrix input there is a power divider having the same number of outputs as the matrix. Each divider distributes the input power equally between its outputs. At each matrix output there is a switch module having the same number of inputs as the matrix. Each output of a given divider is connected to an input of a given switch module. Connections between dividers and switch modules are made by a plurality of leads, such as cables, of varying length. These interconnections are confusing to assemble, leading to mistakes and malfunctions. Furthermore, the prior art assemblies are costly since substantial cabling is required. The cables are also a source of loss, particularly at high frequencies, and make phase uniformity difficult if not impossible. Moreover, temperature changes affect the cables of different lengths to different degrees, resulting in mis-matching. The different cable lengths give rise to variances in voltage standing wire ratios. These problems are particularly severe in sophisticated high frequency applications, and where large numbers of dividers and switch modules must be interconnected in a manner that they are non-blocking, i.e., all outputs useable simultaneously for signals from any one input.